1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling weeds and undergrowth in and around shrubs, flower beds, gardens, driveways and sidewalks and, more particularly, to such an apparatus that uses hot water or steam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weeds and other unwanted plants often grow around shrubs and in other areas such as flower beds, gardens and in and around sidewalks and driveways where such plants or weeds detract from the overall visual affect. There are several methods of controlling the growth of these weeds or unwanted plants, many use herbicides which are spread into the soil and affect plants which are intended to be growing in the area. Many of these herbicides are also harmful to humans and other animals. Also, they tend to be slow acting and take two to five days to kill the weed or plant. Another method of eliminating this unwanted vegetation includes bending close to the ground and pulling the plants or weeds by hand. This can cause strained muscles. If the root is not killed, the weed or other unwanted plant has an opportunity to regrow necessitating another treatment.
Apparatus that apply steam or hot foam to kill vegetation is known in the prior art, (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,430,970 and 5,385,106). One problem with such apparatus is that they can not be used to selectively kill plants in a confined area, such as a flower bed or garden. Also, the temperature of the steam or foam used by such apparatus may be insufficient and no means is provided for concentrating the steam or foam around the plants known to be resistant to heat or steam.
What is needed is a compact apparatus that is environmentally friendly, economical and quick acting that will not cause the user to encounter strained muscles, toxic fumes or substances or re-growth of the unwanted weeds or plants. Such an apparatus must be capable of spot killing so it is usable with flower beds or near other decorative foliage and be selectively adjustable for killing plants having different resistance to steam.